In certain applications, it is desirable to light a fire from a remote location. For example, gas lighters or artificial logs in a fireplace or a gas grill often require one to place a hand in a position which can cause damage or injury to the hand when the gas ignites. Furthermore, it is sometimes inconvenient to reach into a fireplace or the like to a position suitable for igniting the material therein without assuming awkward positions or soiling oneself from ashes or other residue.
Various devices are known for remote ignition, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,820; 4,222,734; 4,013,398 and 4,259,059 (all incorporated herein by reference). However, the devices disclosed therein are relatively complicated and/or are not suitable for use with inexpensive commercially-available fire sources such as conventional lighters for lighting cigarettes, cigars and the like.